1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package and a method of making the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device package having a micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging requirements for MEMS devices (such as MEMS dies) can be much more complex than traditional IC packaging requirements. An optical sensor package including a MEMS device is described by way of example. The optical sensor package should include an aperture to allow transmission of light to be detected, while reducing undesired parasitic light. Parasitic light refers to any of the incident light that may cause disturbance to the optical sensor. A MEMS die that allows the passage of light within a specific wavelength range through an aperture may be positioned on or within the optical sensor package adjacent to the aperture, such as on an outer surface of a lid of the MEMS device or on an inner surface of the lid.
When the MEMS die is placed on the inner surface of the lid, such as by pick-and-place, a relatively large distance between the aperture and a sidewall of the lid is needed, to avoid collision during the placement. Alternatively, a special apparatus can be used for placement, but the special apparatus increases manufacturing time and cost.
Additionally, undesired parasitic light may enter the package through an adhesive used to adhere the MEMS die to the lid. To enhance the sensitivity of the sensor, it is desired to reduce parasitic light detected by the sensor.